Many existing photoautotrophic organisms (i.e., plants, algae, and photosynthetic bacteria) are poorly suited for industrial bioprocessing and have therefore not demonstrated commercial viability. Such organisms typically have slow doubling times (3-72 hrs) compared to industrialized heterotrophic organisms such as Escherichia coli (20 minutes), reflective of low total productivities. Photosynthetic organisms suitable for producing alkanes and other carbon-based products of interest have been described in various patent applications, including U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/224,463 filed, Jul. 9, 2009, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/228,937, filed Jul. 27, 2009, U.S. utility application Ser. No. 12/759,657, filed Apr. 13, 2010, and U.S. utility application Ser. No. 12/833,821, filed Jul. 9, 2010, the disclosures of each which are incorporated herein by reference. Although progress has been made, a need for further improvement in the production rates of alkanes and carbon-based products of interests by these engineered organisms remains.